I'm With You Till' the End of the Line
by astrid-madara
Summary: Astrid and Itachi were unseparable. Like a siamese twins, they were always together. But what will happen when she wakes up one day and come to realize that her lover has killed his entire clan, along with his parents? What will be her next step? I don't own Naruto, only Astrid.. Since forever xD Lemon in future chapters, I promise :3
1. Chapter 1

They weren't friends, nor lovers. They weren't enemies either. Bond which was connecting them was deeper than love and friendship. It was something they shared and no one could understand how deep their love was.  
Not until she decided to ruin her life to chase him.  
Down to the hell, it is.

„Wake up, idiot! It's 10 o'clock already!" – Astrid jumped straight on Itachi's sleeping figure. He couldn't believe how restless she could get when it's not how she imagined.  
„How about no?" – he turned around, completely ignoring her.

„How about yes?"

She slipped under the blanket while kissing his back. He didn't like it, it tickled him, and that was something known only to her.

„I'm warning you. Don't do that."  
„And why should I listen you?" – she smiled, wrapping her hands around his waist.

„Because I'm older than you, and I'm your friend and lover and you are in my bed and in my house, is that enough?"

„No, it's not.." – she murmured, caressing his back slowly.

„Then I'll have to teach you a thing or two." – he finally turned around, pinning her hands above her head.

„It's not fair, let me go!"  
„How about no?"  
They started to fight. It was one of those little things they enjoyed, those intimate moments when no one existed, at least not for them.

They were in the middle of the fight when someone interrupted them by bursting through his door.

„Oh, sorry.. Are you in the middle of something? I should probably leave..." – It was Mikoto, Itachi's mom.

„Good morning, mamma!" – Astrid was yawning, holding Itachi's back.

„Good morning Astrid-san! Breakfast is ready, so take your time and when you're ready i'll wait for you in the kitchen." – she dissapeared behind the door.

„Are you hungry scamp?" – he patted her head, looking straight at her big hazel eyes.

„Just a little. You can take a shower, I'll wait for you here. Then we will go together. Is that okay?" – she nuzzled his neck, enjoying scent in the same time. It was the remains of yesterday's perfume mixed with light smell of sweat. It was his personal smell which she adored.

„Mm.. You smell good." – she whispered, not wanting to let him go.

„If you think I smell good, just wait for me to get showered. You will like it."

„Oh... okay."

For the next couple of minutes, only sound that Astrid could hear was water. She was bored because Itachi wasn't here and when he wasn't with her, if only for a minute, she would imidietally felt alone.

Now she heard loud yelling, coming from the bathroom.

„Astrid?"

„Do you need something?

„Can you pass me some pants? I totally forgot about that!" – he was yelling louder than he should because Astrid would heard him perfectly fine even if he wasn't.

„You know where are they, don't you?" – Itachi asked.

„Here you are, smartass. Next time you won't be so lucky." – she smiled at the scene. Itachi was still in the shower not bothered with her entering the bathroom.

„You are the best. Thank you."

„Kiss me because I'm good wife."

He peeked out just enough to kiss her.

„You can join me if you want."

„Maybe some other time. Be a good boy and maybe I'll think about that." – she smiled, closing the bathroom door.  
They were like siamese twins. Completely unseparable. He was always with her and she was always with him. People were always wondering if they were really married because they acted like some old couple. Of course they enjoyed in physical contact but it wasn't necessary to do it in public. Rather than that, they loved long walks through the village or drinking tea while watching rain. They went hand in hand with each other and that's why it was unimaginable to live separately.

„I love you Itachi." – she said thoughtfully, watching the rain through the window.

He put his chin on her head, sighing deeply.

"Do you want to eat?"  
"I probably should. I'm getting hungry." – with one swift movement, she found herself in his embrace while wrapping legs around his waist.

"Am I heavy?" – Astrid asked, looking straight at him.

"No. You are just how I want you to be." – he opened the door with his leg, fully concentrated on walking.

"Your hair is wet. You'll catch a cold."

"Can you please take care of it? Please?"

"If you put me down, I can get some towels." – she smiled, feeling ground once again.

She knew were the towels were, so she quickly returned. He was completely in his thoughts so she had to strain herself to reach his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just sit here so it will be easier for you."

She sat on his lap, completely focusing on drying his long, black hair. It was soft and fragrant so she really loved it.

"Your hair is really messy now. I should get some brush. I'll be back in second." – she jumped, disappearing quickly.

It wasn't second but it was quick, so she found herself in his lap once again, leaning against him.

"I will tie your hair up like I usually do. Is that okay?" – she asked herself more than him and he just stay quiet, watching her totally focused on his hair.

She was finished in couple of minutes so they were free to go.

Breakfast went silently. They were both tired so it wasn't unusual. Astrid and Itachi planned to go to walk today together with his little brother Sasuke whom Astrid loved so much. He was all cute and cheerful so they acted like they were his parents, always buying him toys and all other things that children in his age loved.

"Astriiiid-san!" – Sasuke came running and shouting through the front door.

„Hy, champ! Come here, I have to show you something." – he climbed on her lap, breathing excitedly.

„Me and Itachi were talking.. Do you want to go for a walk today?" – she asked, looking in his dark, onyx eyes.

„Only if brother will carry me when I get tired." – Sasuke said slowly, afraid of the possible answers.

„Of course I will carry you, i'm your big brother after all!" – Itachi said from the other side of the table.

„Itachi is not that scary after all, if you want something just ask him or me. Do not be afraid, because we love you." – she patted his head once again.

„Now go, your mother is waiting for you outside."  
„Bye Astrid-san, bye big brother!" – he shouted.

„Have fun!" – they said in the same time.

„We have some free time.. Hour or two. What do you want to do?" – she get up and passed the table, now standing right in front of him.

„How are you feeling, are you sleepy? Tired?"  
„I am tired, but not so sleepy. I'll shower and you can wait for me in the bed. I'll finish quickly." – she said while looking him carefully. He was rubbing her legs and thighs in calm manner.

„Allright. I'll wait upstairs. Be fast, please." – he got up, hugging her lightly then went upstairs.

**So.. This is my first chapter xD English is not my native langauge so it's possible that you'll find some grammar mistakes :P If you want, you can always review and I'll try to fix that. **


	2. Before the tragic night

„Are you sleeping Itachi?" – Astrid thought that she was too long in shower so she went out, wrapped only in towel.

„Come here, little one." – he noticed that she was unusually quiet.

Something was wrong.  
She sat beside him leaning her head on his shoulder and started to cry. He didn't say anything, just rubbing gently her waist and playing with her hair. There were those days when she was just sad without reason and he never asked her why. Their relationship was deep and needed no words.

„Come, lay here. I'll make you tea." – he spoke after long silence. He was about to get up when she caught his sleeve.

„Please stay, Itachi." – she practically begged.

„Are you hurt? Scared? Can I help you?" – he was deeply worried. For some reason, he couldn't read her emotions like he usually could.

„I'm scared. I don't know why, but if you hold me tight, maybe I'll fall asleep and forget about that feeling." – she was frank with him.

„Then come."- He laid first, covering himself with cozy blanket. Rain was still pouring, whole day was just sad and they thought about the promise they gave to Sasuke.

Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't calm herself. Itachi felt her body so close to his so he pulled her in tight hug.

„I won't let you go so you don't have to worry. Whatever happens, I will always be here, beside you. You know that." – he whispered.

„We've been through a lot together, aren't we?" – she smiled, remembering the day when they first met.

_It was summer in Konoha. The news was spreading over about famous Uchiha prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. You could hear blabbering and muttering about seven year old child graduating from academy._

_Five years old Astrid was sitting in her house, playing with dolls and horses. She didn't care about some genius child because that kind of children served as example and her parents would always compare her to others._

_They were never satisfied with her, even at her best. So she gave up on pleasing them._

_It was beautiful day and her parents were on mission, so she decided to get some fresh air. Just as she was about to get out, she remembered the words from her mother._

„_You are strictly forbbiden to leave house until we return. Do you understand that?" _

„_Yes, mom.."_

„_And don't answer me! Just go and play with your toys. Your father is a good man, he is trying to please you, buying you all this trash.. So behave or else!" – Astrid decided to say nothing, because that will turn up in bigger mess._

_So she was now watching through the window, while envied the other children._

„_Hello, little girl. Why are you alone here? Come out and play!" – she heard voice, probably boy's._

„_Show yourself!" – she grabbed the toy kunai, pretending to be shinobi, like her mother._

„_I will, just spare me, please."  
He finally show himself. It was rather suprising, seeing this raven haired boy on her balcony. He was her age, maybe year or two older with wide grin on his face._

„_I am Uzumaki Astrid. Nice to meet you." – she bowed, something that mother had taught her._

„_You don't have to bow. We are friends, right? I am Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you, Astrid-san!" – he smiled once again._

_Her reaction was neutral. Totally neutral._

„You're right... I never told you, but you won me with that cold attitude. Whenever I wanted to make friendship, everyone was just scared because I was prodigy. But you never looked at me that way. For you, I was good-mannered boy who save you on that hot, summer day. I never really said it, but thank you."

He kissed her head, still holding her tightly.

„You showed me freedom that day, so we're even." – she whispered.

„_Where are your parents?" – Itachi asked, looking around the huge, overly cleaned apartment._

„_On mission. Why?" _

„_Do you have any friends?"_

„_No."_

„_Why?"_

„_My parents don't want for anyone to spoil me. I'm locked in this apartment 24 hours a day. Sometimes they're good so they take me for a walk. But one or twice in two months." – He looked at her calm expression, completely stunned._

„_Do you feel alone when you have to be locked in this cage?" – he asked._

„_Sometimes I feel alone, and sometimes I cry, but only when I'm alone. That's why I like to be alone. When I'm with them, I don't cry. Shinobis are not supposed to show any emotions. So sometimes I'm afraid that I will lose them completely. It's weird feeling, you know."_

„_I can take you for a walk, if you want. Then you can cry your soul out. Is that allright with you?" _

„_My parents will kill me. So no. I don't want to get in trouble."_

„_I'll fix that, so don't worry. Well, what do you say?" – he reached his hand, waiting for her to grab it. For some reason, she wasn't scared. She felt that she could completely trust him. That was the beginning of their lives._

„My parents were really angry that day. If you parents haven't showed up, they would kill me. For real." – she smiled, remembering the good old times.

„But it was adventure, you have to admit."  
„Yup, you showed me the world."

Itachi's room was filled with that beautiful silence which both of them cherished. Like the words weren't needed. They were looking at each other and both of them felt appreciation mixed with deep, unreserved love.

„Astrid..."

„What?"

„Promise me that you won't die if I die." – he said out of nothing.

„I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry." – she said seriously. They often talk about that and that was the only matter they couldn't agree on, no matter how hard both of them tried.

„Soon I'll have to do something that will maybe tear us apart. It will test our bond. So I want you to be strong and carry on. I can't tell you more than that, I'm sorry. I feel awful because I know I shouldn't hide anything but it's part of the mission. I'm sorry, Astrid." – he get up, leaving the room.

Astrid felt broken. Indeed, there weren't any secrets between the two of them. He knew he could trust her, and opposite. On the other side, she didn't want to hear. If he decided not to tell her, then she will respect that.

Itachi heard Astrid's footsteps, fearing the worst.

„Itachi.. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not mad and I'm not angry. Just do whatever you have to do. I will promise you one thing but I want you to look me in the eyes because it's a promise I'll never break."

Itachi turned around, looking at her eyes seriously. She cupped his cheeks, leaning close to him. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips.

„I will never let you down. I will never let you go. If you go to hell, I'll go with you. If you die, I will die too. Because we are one soul divided in two bodies. If you want to tell me, that's fine. But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. So don't worry and do what you have to do. I will wait for you forever, if I have to."

He cried his soul out that day, together with her. Maybe they knew that it was last night that they felt this calm and relaxed.

„Astrid.. I don't want to live without you. If you want to stay with me after this night, then wait for me in our place. I will come in 9 'o clock. If I don't found you there, I'll go and you won't be able to find me anymore. Just take your time and decide."

„You stupid idiot... I don't have to think about that. 9 'o clock, our place? Sure, I'll be there. Now I have to go, my mother will be back soon. Or do you want me to stay?" – she said, getting out of his hug.

„No, I want you to be somewhere safe. You wouldn't want to see, I promise you."

„Allright. Itachi, I still don't know what is this that you have to do, but whatever it is, it's right decision. You were always smartass and I don't have to worry. Just hold on. Tomorrow we'll see each other again. Bye" – she kissed him deeply, feeling his tears on her cheek. He fought that battle inside of him, and for the first time in her life, she felt helpless. She didn't knew if it was right decision; to leave him alone when he was obviously in pain.


	3. Inside of the Secret Base

Astrid was restless. Just sitting in her room, not be able to do anything for him.. Was it really that scary? What will she said to him once she found out what he had done? She knew for sure that she loves him, and nothing in this world couldn't change that fact.  
Astrid gave the promise. Promise that she will chase him down to the depths of hell if she had to.

She tried to sleep but dreams weren't vivid like they usually were. She was constantly waking up in nightmares, so she just decided to let it go.

'He is currently going through the hell and here I am.. All helpless. I'm really good-for-nothing."

Astrid closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Slowly fading away..

It was morning in Konoha. The day was just like yesterday but without rain.

Astrid woke up, feeling dizzy. Her head was aching heavily and she wasn't in the mood to socialize with people. Especially not with her mother.

„Wake up, stupid girl. It seems like your beloved boyfriend has killed his entire clan, along with his parents. I wonder if you knew about that?" – it was her mother. She smiled maliciously, obviously enjoying.

„You are lying." – Astrid tried to calm herself, fearing the worst.

„Do you really think that I would lie? Go and see for yourself. I'm not lying, you know. You shouldn't talk like that with your mother."

„Mom.. I have to tell you something."

It was almost eight o' clock and time of their separation was closing by. Astrid felt sad for some reason, it was probably their last time.

„I have to go on a trip. Trip with no return. Maybe we won't be able to see each other. I'm so sorry. You were good mother." – she tried to hug her, but she rejected her.

„What are you saying? You are not going anywhere! I'm your mother who gave birth to you so I will decide when you are ready to go."

„I'm afraid I can't listen to you. Not anymore. I have to go. Even if you won't let me, i'll go. I'm sorry." – Astrid was looking through her, ready to pass through the door.

„But why.. Obviously I wasn't good enough for you.. I see.. Well, I did the best I could.." – she fell on her knees, crying histerically.

„I have to chase him.."

„Who?"

„Itachi."

„But you heard.. He killed his mother and father, you can do much better.. I will found you someone else, just ask me, I can do anything..."

„No.. I gave him my promise, to never let him down.. I have to go, I'm sorry.. Maybe we'll see each other again."

„Promise me that your hands won't be dirty next time we meet."

„I promise, mother."

„Thank you.. I never told you, but I love you. Really, I loved you your whole life. I never showed it, but I cared for you and I still do."  
„I know."

It was heart-breaking separation. Astrid felt empty. Her mother loved her all this time and she didn't noticed that. How could she be so stupid?

It was almost nine o' clock and she was running fast, trying to ignore surprised views. Yes, people were talking about her and him. What she will do? Start a new life, without him? It seemed impossible.  
Astrid turned invisible, passing by guards easily. It was one of those little things she learned on academy.

Their place was one mile away from Konoha's entrance. It was little house on tree, hidden in branches and leaves.

Astrid and Itachi spent childhood on that tree, so she smiled lightly when she remembered some good, old times. Anyway, what will they do once they see each other? Will she be able to face him? Well, whatever happened, they will be together. In life or in death. It's the same. He was probably waiting inside the secret base.

Astrid stopped, heavily breathing. Air was cold, pinching her cheeks. After one, long minute she decided to finally get in.

Itachi was sitting, with his back turned to her.

„Itachi?" – Astrid said gently, not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

He turned his head around, fearing that she'll hate him for what he did. His eyes were red, probably from crying and sleepless night.

All of her fears were gone now, when she felt much greater love for him then ever. She just wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything will be allright, so she did it.

Astrid sat beside him, saying for wourds:

„I don't hate you."

Hearing those words, he placed his head in her lap, crying silently. Astrid didn't say anything more, just going through his hair with her fingers.

„I heard what you did. So you don't have to say anything if it's hard for you."

„Why do you still love me? I'm monster.. Monster who killed his parents. Why, Astrid?"

„I'm sure you had a good reason for that. I believe in you Itachi."

„It means a lot to me. Thank you."

„It's okay. We're friends, right?"

„Yep. Always."

„So Itachi... Where are we going now? We can't go back to village." – Astrid asked silently, cursing herself under the breath. She knew that she shouldn't mention village, not now, when he finally came to his senses, but she was curious.

„We are joining the Akatsuki."

„Criminal organization?"

Itachi was surprised that Astrid knew about Akatsuki. They were secret organization, and not many people have been familiar with that matter.

„I know more than you think. It was on that mission, two months ago. When I returned all beaten." – she said thoughtfully.

Itachi was now curious. She never told him the details of that night.

_There were three of them; Astrid, Seiji and Makoto along with their sensei. They were all capable shinobis so lady Hokage gave them A-rank mission. They had to catch missing-nin Hidan who belonged to Akatsuki._

"_So this Akatsuki.. It's criminal organization?" – Astrid was sitting beneath the big, oak tree._

"_Yes. We have to be careful. They are refugees who would kill their comrades if it's in their interest."_

"_So, what's the plan, sensei?" – Seiji asked, leaning against Astrid's shoulder._

"_Astrid, you'll be the intruder. You are woman, and I believe that you can use your charm to bring him in this place" – he pointed at little X marked on map. "We will wait for you here and trap him with Makoto's jutsu."_

"_So I'm practically scapegoat?" _

"_Yes, that's right."_

"So Hidan did this to you?" – he pointed at scar which stretched from the stomach to the chest.

"I almost died. That bastard will pay." – she muttered, looking somewhere in the distance.

"Is that all? What else he did to you?"

"It's not that I want to remember, but he almost raped me."

_Astrid was scared to death. It was not easy job to intrude in the most dangerous criminal organization._

_She was dressed in short, maid dress which revealed her little ass as she walked. It was embarrassing and she felt like a whore. What will Hidan do when he sees her? Will he rape her? Beat her?_

'_Someone is coming..' – Hidan thought as he was stretching limbs on the couch. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. _

'_I could fucking kill someone right now, I'm so pissed. Damn…'_

_It took him some time before he opened the door. He was ready to took scythe and kill intruder but instead of it; he froze. Maybe she really had a charm. Astrid was looking down, scared to death._

_Yellow maid dress was too tight, so it revealed much more than it should. In the same time, it was perfectly blending with her big-rounded breasts. His gaze moved from breasts to legs. She was just perfect._

"_What the fuck are you doing here, are you lost?" – Hidan grinded, closing the gap between them._

"_Yes… May I go in? I'm cold and hungry! Please let me stay, just one night…" – she sobbed, trying to drive him off._

"_I have a big, nice bed! It's really big… You would like it. Come here, I'll show you paradise…" – he grinded against her. She felt his erection, wondering what turned on him so quickly._

"_Please, don't do it. I'm not interested…" – she was trying to be polite, but he was persistent._

"_I can help you, my little pet…" – his eyes were hungry, filled with lust. Astrid was scared, not being able to escape. She screamed, yelled, hoping that someone would hear her._

"_Stop it, you fucking jashinist!"- Someone interrupted them. _

_It was Kakuzu, Hidan's partner._

"And that's it… This scar, well, he got me with kunai. But I healed most of it, and I'm fine now." – She smiled.

Astrid didn't know for how long Itachi was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up either. He needed that sleep, which was the fact.

She closed her eyes while holding hand on his head.

"Wake up, Astrid. We have to go." – His voice was soft and gentle, causing her shivers.

She reached his hand and he was there to pick her up. It was surprising. Even after all of this, she still loved him more than ever. Like many times before, he was now convinced that she is right person for him.

"You won't fall. I'm here." – He whispered, hugging her tightly.

All of her worries disappeared.


	4. Swimming in the lake

„Astrid, we are here."

They were walking for some time. Both of them were tired; weather became unbearable and sun was shining heavily.

„Thanks god..." - she was holding Itachi's hand while squeezing it lightly.

„I will go in first, they're expecting me."

„I'm going with you."

„No."

„Yes."

She was starring in his eyes, pleading him in the same time. He couldn't refuse her. They were in this together from the beginning to the end.

„I'm acting selfish again. I'm sorry."

„I don't mind. Let's go."

She was now walking behind him, utterly grateful for his presence. He was her support, she was his muse. They enjoyed looking at each other, just looking, not touching. Astrid had beautiful curved body and perfect face; but it was more than meets the eye. He loved her not because of her body, to hell, they never ever slept together. He loved her because she was smart, and she could always cheer him up like nobody could.

„Itachi." – she stopped, now smiling.

„What?" – he turned around, surprised.

„Come here, please."

„Oh, okay."

She took his hand, caressing hair with the other.

„Do you remember what we were talking about couple of months ago?"

„Let's see.. About wedding?" – he said seriously, watching her fingers tangled with his hair.

„Yes. I want to become your wife; i want to make you breakfast, and lunch, and dinner. Maybe one day we could have beautiful kids..."

_Astrid was lounging on Itachi's bed, solving some complicated crossword puzzle. _

_'Hmph...' – she was fully concentraced. Itachi giggled – it was habit of her – to bite the tip of the pen._

„_I give up. I'm too stupid for this shit..." – she dropped the crossword and the pen, sighing heavily._

„_Do you need help?" – she moved to the side, letting Itachi lay beside her. With crossword in one hand and pen in other, he settled himself._

„_Let's see.. This one is wrong. And this one. And this one too... This is all wrong. My, my..." _

_Astrid yanked pen out of his hand and dropped it on the other side of the room._

„_No more stupid crosswords. I'm sick of them. They make me feel stupid and I'm pretty sure that I don't need that kind of negativity in my life. So just.. come.. here.." _

_She laid on Itachi's stomach, nuzzling his neck in the same time._

„_I'm bored... Let's do something..." – she murmured slowly._

„_Maybe I have an idea. You'll like it"_

„_What?"_

„_You have to guess!"_

_He smiled wickedly with a hint of malice in voice.  
„If you don't want to tell me, then I'll get it out of you. With force, of course!" – Astrid started to tickle him and he was indeed forced to spill everything._

„_I'll tell you! Just stop it, for god's sake!"  
„You're a good boy. I like you." – she smiled, kissing him in the forehead._

„_Okay. We can plan our wedding."_

_Astrid smiled, accepting his request and turned on her back, waiting for him to settle too. Only one inch separated them. It was their usual way of talking._

„_Okay. I'll be the first to tell you my idea. If you don't like something, you can correct me once when i'm done. Are you ready?"_

„_I am. Tell me."_

„_So... I want to marry you somewhere quiet, where there is no people around. Just you and me. You can have dress if you want to, but if you don't want to then you don't have to. Hmmmm... Maybe that could be on some meadow, where grass is greener and flowers are white, because I always wanted to put flowers in your hair. And after we get married there would be this big sunrise and we will lay on the grass, and enjoy.. We can fall asleep after that."_

_Itachi said, still looking her straight in eyes._

„_I like your idea, you know... I promise you that you'll see flowers in my hair." – she said, calming herself._

„I just wanted to tell you.. Don't forget about that. It's deal, right?" – for some reason, she wanted from him to confirm that.

„Of course it is. Don't you ever doubt it. Okay?" – he asked, turning around again.

„Okay."

They were now in front of the base and Astrid was pretty nervous. She didn't wanted to see Hidan, not now. Not ever. She knew that he'll remember her, so she was hoping that Itachi will always be somewhere near.

„If it's Hidan who is bothering your head, you don't have to worry. I'll protect you, no matter what."

It was strange how he always knew what was bothering her. She didn't have to say anything. It was much easier that way because Astrid wasn't good with showing emotions.

They went inside, seeing four people sitting and standing in front of them. First one who spoke was leader of Akatsuki, Pein:

„We have a new member, Itachi Uchiha. And who might this beloved lady be?" – Pein sad politely, now interested in her.

„She is my girl, soulmate and best friend. Uzumaki Astrid. She wants to become a member of Akatsuki." – Itachi spoke.

„Nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Astrid." – red haired girl now stood before Pein, looking in his purple eyes.

„Do you have any skills?"

„I don't want to brag, but I'm good at healing. I can heal any wound and revive almost any corpse. I can show you, if you want."

„Yes, I do. Please show me your skills."

Itachi come closer, handing Astrid sharp, iron kunai. With one swift movement, she stabbed him in artery, causing a big amount of blood to drop from wound.

„What are you doing? Do you want to kill him? You practically tore his arthery apart!" – someone from the four member group yelled.

„Just fucking shut up when I'm trying to concentrate!" – Astrid screamed, closing her eyes in the same time. She said five words, holding one hand on his wound. Damage was decreasing, leaving only one small scar.

„I'm healing scars too."

Astrid practically touched scar and it was gone. They couldn't believe it. Itachi was alive and well, with no wounds and no scars.

„She thinks she is stupid, but when it comes to healing, she really is professional."

Pein came close to her, caressing her cheek and chin. He was admiring her long, red hair.

„Uzumaki... I can see that. Your hair.. It's too red. But I like it. It's beautiful. I'm glad that you decided to join us. Welcome in Akatsuki, both of you."

Meeting went well and Astrid didn't saw Hidan today so she was relieved.  
„This will be our room from now on." – Itachi finally sat on bed, putting head in his hands.

„It's nice. I can't wait to get showered." – Astrid chipped. Instead of sleeping, she was now full of energy, constantly jumping everywhere.

Suddenly, they heard knocking. This startled them and Itachi quickly jumped while Astrid was hiding behind his back.

„Who is it?"

„It's me, Konan. We've seen each other on the meeting. Please, open."

Blue haired kunoichi Konan went in and started to apologize for intruding.

„I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation earlier.. I just wanted to tell you something. If you don't mind of course." – Astrid somehow liked this woman. She was polite and good-mannered.

„There is one lake, not far from base. It's hidden in mountains and trees, so it's perfect if you want to be alone. Water is perfectly clean so you don't have to worry.. Well, I guess you wanted to know. So I'm going now. Pein-sama is calling me. It was my pleasure. Bye!" Konan bowed, dissapearing in cloud of smoke.

„Are you interested Astrid?" – it was rhetorical question. Astrid was now tying her hair, all ready to go.

„Of course I am. It's a great chance to get intimate."

Itachi was now completely stunned but decided to keep quiet.

„Not in the physical way, idiot!" – she settled herself in his lap, cursing her own stupidity.

„Yes, yes. I understand."

Astrid was tired so Itachi gave her a piggyback-ride. She decided to rest, so she leaned her head against his back.

„Wake up, sleepyhead, we are here."

Astrid opened her eyes admiring the view. Lake was indeed very clean and big. It wasn't visible from the outside, you had to go deep down into the forest to see it.

„Let me down, Itachi!" – she was like a bomb.

„Okay, okay." – He lowered her gently.

Sun was still shining and weather was perfect for swimming. Astrid quickly took all of her clothes off so she could get in the lake quickly.

„Come on, hurry up. Water is perfect!" – her naked form was simply calling him. It seemed like no one existed for him; only her.

„I'll be there in a second. Don't go any further!"

Itachi walked towards her, admiring her beauty in the same time. She tilted her head innocently, trying to cover herself.

„It's okay. You don't have to be shy. Just take my hand."

Astrid took his hand and he led her deeper into the water. She wasn't very good swimmer and Itachi knew that, so he offered his back to her. Her hands were now on his shoulders and breasts squeezed on his back.

He was swimming while Astrid was admiring view. Waterfall was amazing and she could completely relax because she trusted her man. He won't let her down. Never.

„Come on, let's go sit there." – Astrid pointed on the side of the lake, where the water was shallow.

He was swimming for couple of minutes until they reached desired location. Itachi was first one who sat and Astrid settled herself in his lap, completely ignoring waterfall, water and animals.

They were looking at each other with love and passion. Feeling was mutual and strong.

„Itachi, if you want..."

„Shhh.." – he put one finger on her lips, while trailing down her neck with other. Her skin was soft and warm and he noticed just how sensitive this girl was. He started to plant kisses from her chin to her collarbone, and Astrid closed her eyes, parting lips softly. It was definitely lust. But lust for something which belonged to her, and only to her.

They hugged each other. Warm feeling of two collided bodies was now floating in the air, complementing the silence.

After five minutes, she moved five inches away so he could have better view of her naked body.

„All of this belong to you, Itachi. Do whatever you want with me. I'm completely yours." – she wispered, letting him feel her once again. He lightly squeezed her breast while closing his eyes.

„I want you now more than I ever do. This feeling.. I finally get to know you, fully. And I'm glad. You are my person, Astrid. I'm sure." – he took her by the waist, putting her head on his chest.

„I'm not good in this, as you could see.. But with you, it's natural. It's like you saw me naked ten thousand times before. There is no shyness. Maybe that's what they call love. I don't know."

„I'll tell you the truth.. I don't want to sleep with you. Not yet. I want to enjoy in your body like it was some scuplture. I want to touch you and feel you. So you don't have to be shy, just be yourself, like you were today. I'm amazed. You must be some godess."

She smiled, resting her head on his chest. When she will be able to please him? The truth was, she was scared, so she didn't do anything. It seemed like Itachi was pleased enough.


	5. Akatsuki base

_**Song: Framing Hanley - Weight of the World **_

It was late and the sun was setting behind the horizon. Astrid was sleeping, murmring something, probably dreaming.

Itachi layed her on the grass, under the tree, and went swimming. He had to clear his head; it was too much for one day.

Water was cool so it washed away most of his problems. He had to cope with the fact that he is criminal now. If only Astrid is awake, she would know how to comfort him.

„Itachi?" – he heard a voice, coming from the shore.

„I thought you were sleeping."

„I was sleeping, but now i'm awake."

„Do you want to go back to the base?"

„You are sad. Come here."

She felt his sadness. His helplessness.

So she decided to help him.

„You don't have to carry the weight of the world, I can help you with that." – she took his head in lap and started to sing a calm, relaxing song.

„_Give me names and what they said.  
Oh how could they hurt you?  
And when you crumble away under pressure...  
You need to borrow my strength and I'll let ya.  
It's getting heavier hold, hold it steadier..."_

Itachi was sad and broken. He couldn't cry anymore, but he felt that sadness deep inside of him. Astrid was here and it was enough but will his wounds ever heal? Probably not...

„Let's go back. We'll be late on meeting." – Astrid said quietly.

„We probably should.."

Itachi got up, looking for clothes. It was where he left it, couple of hours ago.

„Oh, look! It's all wet and dirty!" – Astrid said in monotone voice, looking sadly at her shirt which was covered in water and mud.

„You can have mine." – Itachi was taking his shirt off, handling it to her.

„And what about you?"

„I don't need it."

Shirt was a bit oversized, but it looked good on her.

„You still look amazing, even with my clothes." – Astrid smiled, running in his hug. She enjoyed in his smell and warmth, almost drowning herself in him.

„Come on.. We have to go. Here, jump." – he offered his back to her, giving her piggyback ride once again. They were walking couple of minutes when something catched his attention.

„Look, Astrid!" – Itachi pointed at the sky. One cloud was slightly different from others.

„It looks like a dragon!" – She was smiling, obviously very happy.

„I knew you'd like it."

Akatsuki base was not far away so he lowered her down. It was night already and they were tired and hungry.

„I'll shower first." – Astrid dragged him, almost running – „Come on, hurry up!" – her impatience made Itachi smile.

„Okay, okay. Let's go." – he grabbed her by the waist, disappearing in the cloud of smoke. In second they were in their room, panting and sighing.

„Bed looks good. Ah.." – Itachi waved Astrid to come and join him.  
„No. First I have to take a shower and then maybe I'll join you..." – she disappeared behind the door, making him wonder is she real.  
*Knock knock*

Someone knocked on the front door, startling Itachi from his thoughts.  
„Who is it?"

„It's me, Konan."

„What do you need, woman?"

With one movement, she was in room, holding kunai to his throat.

„You should respect your elders, boy."

Itachi smirked. He easily vanished, now standing behind her.

„Look, I don't want troubles..." – he whispered, just few inches from her face – „Especially not when my wife is in shower, singing happily... Now if you came here just to interrupt us, then you can leave. Or else." – his breath was short, making older woman twitch. Konan was pissed off, but she decided to better stay calm.

„You have to attend tomorrow's meeting. Woman should stay here. Someone will come with dinner and Akatsuki cloaks, so please don't go anywhere today.." „Is that all?"

„You and your woman will probably be assigned to mission tommorow."

„Is there any chance for the two of us to go to mission together?"  
„No. I should leave now, it's getting late." – Konan left, leaving the man standing.

„It's your turn to shower now." – Astrid came out of the bathroom, dressed in baby blue pyjamas with white and yellow ducklings – „I'm so sleepy..." – she yawned, throwing herself on the bed.

Itachi thought that she'll be awake once when he finish, but instead of it she was sleeping.

He wanted to talk with her, to grieve and cry, but he couldn't. Nights were exhausting, it was the time when spirits of the people he killed started to taunt him. Astrid was innocent, her face expressions were childlike and her hands were clean. She didn't have a clue about life, but still.. She could understand him better than anyone.

„What time is it?" – Astrid turned around, looking at Itachi.

„3:00 o'clock. It's still early. You should be sleeping."

„Why are you awake?"

„I can't sleep."

„Idiot!" – she hit him with a pillow – „You should've woken me up!" – she was obviously pissed; he was worried and she was peacefully sleeping. Unforgivable.

„It doesn't matter. I don't want to trouble you. I'll be fine."

„You are scaring me, seriously. What is it?"

„It's nothing." – he tried to get up, but she yanked him by his hand, dragging him back to the bed.

„It's not something that you should..." – he almost said it when she slapped him hard across the cheek.

„God damn it, Itachi... We are together in this, aren't we?

I'll cut this hands; just ask me to do it.

I will cut this throat" – she grabbed the kunai – „Just ask for it."

Itachi was speechless. How could he be so self-centered?  
„So please..." – she was sobbing now – „Don't do this. Please, trust me. I'll never betray you. Not in a million years... Maybe my hands are clean, but it doesn't matter. When you're in pain, I feel it. That's how it works, I guess.."

After long pause, Itachi spoke.

„When I close my eyes, I see them."

„Who?"

„Mom and dad, neighbours, innocent women with their kids... They haunt me everytime I close my eyes."

„If you want, we can make a little monument, maybe burn some candles... And pray for their souls. I will pray every night so they could find peace. Is that allright? Now give me a hug.. I'll hold you close like every night.. So relax. I'm here, it's allright.." – she singed same song as before, gently caressing his head, nurturing him in the same time.

„I love that song."

„I know."

„You know everything about me."

„Much more than that." – Astrid whispered, tracing fingers down his face to his chest, admiring warmth of his body.

„I have to tell you something... Konan was here. Do you remember her?"

„Oh, that blue-haired kunoichi from before?"

„Mhm."  
„Yes, I remember her. What happened?"

„Apparently, we'll be assigned to mission tommorow. But we can't go together. So I wanted for you to know that."

„That's a little tricky, but okay, I think I understand why. We wouldn't be able to separate work from personal life.. I guess."

„Probably."

Astrid yawned, trying not to sleep.

„Go to sleep, fool. You don't have to be awake because of me."

„It's okay, I'm not sleepy..." – with another, long yawn she fell asleep still holding Itachi close.

'That's right, sleep...' – Itachi thought, falling in deep, well desired dream.


End file.
